What the blind eye can't see
by KelseyLynne2008
Summary: A romance between the popular Sirius Black and the ignored Caroline Frederickson. It switches view points between the two of them, just so you know.
1. Chapter 1

**Caroline:**  
I cast my light purple eyes out of the window as the sound of the Hogwarts Express' horn fills the air. Another year at Hogwarts, my 6th to be exact. A sigh escapes me as I think of the year to come. I'm looking forward to it, yes, but it will be another year of torture no doubt. Another year of having no close friends, of being tormented by my peers because of my "nerd" status, and the Slytherins taunting me and calling me a "filthy mudblood." And then of course, there's that painful realization that the one my heart yearns for doesn't even know that I'm alive. But even though I'll have to go through that agony day after day, I'll be able to once again see the wind blow through that dark hair & the light make those lively brown eyes glimmer. Oh how I wish to see him again, so handsome, so witty, so brave and strong. But alas, my dreams of us being together are just that, dreams... fantasies. How could he like me, much less love me, when he doesn't even know that I exist?

Suddenly my daydreams are interrupted by the compartment door opening. In pours Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and... speak of the devil... Sirius Black. I nearly let out a squeal of excitement but luckily I catch myself in time, and restrain myself to a modest blush. They take no notice of me, which isn't exactly headline news, and just as I turn to gaze out in to the night once more, I feel a soft tap on my shoulder. I turn around to be looking directly in to none other than Sirius' eyes. Oh those, deep brown eyes, so full of laughter and joy... how I wish to be able to stare to them forever. But much to my dismay, after a mere moment of joy, he averts his eyes elsewhere. sirius then asks me, "You don't uh... mind us sitting here do you... uh... Katie? isn't it?" What else did I expect, for him to instantly fall in love with me, know my name perfectly and him to sweep me off of my feet? "It's Caroline, Caroline Frederickson. And no, I don't mind at all." He flashes that charming smile of his at me before returning to his friends and chatting away about all of their summers as if they'd never been separated.

With nothing better to do, I pull out a few of my textbooks. Once I get bored with one of them, then I simply move on to the next. Just as I become engrossed in my transfiguration textbook, the compartment door flies open once again, this time to reveal a gang of Slytherins. They include Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Regulus Black. "If it isn't the greaseball himself," growls James, "How'd your summer go Snivellus?" But before Snape can reply w/ an answer or a hex (the latter more likely), Sirius quickly disarms him. "Oh, and I see my little brother is here, ickle Regulus," Sirius adds. "What do you gits want anyways?" demands Remus. "Oh, we were just looking for some fun... oh and look boys, I think we've found some," replied Malfoy. His gaze is directed towards me. "If it isn't Frederickson. Studying again I see, the ugly bitch. Don't you have something better to do with your time?" At this I blush ferociously and sink lower in my chair, hoping to become invisible behind my book. "Oh that's right, you haven't got any friends... but, of course, what else could be expected of a filthy little mudblood like you?"  
I simply remain silent as a single tear falls down my cheek and I quickly change my gaze from the book in front of me to the window, hoping no one had noticed. But to my complete and utter surprise, Sirius, James, and Remus jump up w/ wands raised.  
"How DARE you say that to her, take it back you worthless scum!" yells Sirius. The Slytherins simply chuckle at this, but I've never seen such a look of disgust on Sirius' face.

"Get lost dirtbags, dokn't you have better things to do? Such as putting on some more of that hideous makeup?" James adds confidently. Then Remus pipes in, "Now the lot of you wouldn't want detentions now would you? BEAT IT!" Scoffing, the Slytherins make to leave and Sirius tosses Snape's wand back to him as he spits at the greasy boy's feet. Silent until now, Peter applauds their "miraculous" performance.

"You okay Caroline?" the four of them ask with concern. "Yeah, I'm fine thanks." I return to my book as they all rant on about how they so detest those Slytherins, Sirius seems particularly keen on raving on about Regulus. Before long, we all change in to our robes and the train comes to a halt. I put my books away and slowly step out in to the starry night.

**Sirius:**  
After stepping off of the train, Prongs, Moony, Wormtail and I choose a carriage to take us up to the castle. As we ride, I reminisce about Caroline. her and her shining blonde hair... not to mention those enchanting pale purple eyes that are so unique, so magnificient...

CURSE THOSE SLYTHERINS! How dare they call her ugly? She's anything but, she's beautiful that girl... beautiful. And they called her a... a... mudblood, how dare they, how DARE they do that! How DARE they make her cry? And one of them, my own flesh and blood, not that I'm proud of it, but now she must think that I'm like him. Curse that git.

The moment that I saw that tear fall down her cheek, I just wanted to hold her tight in my arms, keep her safe from harm... But I knew that it was impossible. Why would such an intelligent, kind, and beautiful girl like her want to do with a lackwit like me? It kills me having to pretend that I don't notice her, I just don't want that sweet girl or anyone else to get suspicious. These feelings I have must remain a secret. Before long, I can here James calling to me, "Sirius! Sirius! EARTH TO SIRIUS!" Waking up from my daydreams, I answer, "What is it Prongs?" Scoffing, James answered, "I've only been calling your name for the past HOUR!" "Sorry mate, I just uh... zoned out" And at that moment their carriage pulle dup to the looming castle of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Chapter 2

font b Caroline: /b /font br 

I step inside the castle and can feel the excitement in the air. For the other students it's the chance to see their friends, the chance to use magic once again. For me it's getting to learn new spells, learn about witches and wizards of the past, to be able to study in that marvelous school once again. And well, getting to Sirius again of course, even if it will be from afar. I quickly find a seat at the Ravenclaw table, which "conveniently" faces the Griffindor table, and pull out my transfiguration book once more. And before I know it, a stream of first years pour through the great hall's entrance. I've always loved the first years, so innocent and naïve. Professor McGonagall sets the old, tattered sorting hat out and before long the hat sings its song. Once over, the Professor begins reading of names. br br 

"Adams, Peter" br br 

"SLYTHERIN" BR BR 

"Akers, Lindsey" br br 

"HUFFLEPUFF" br br 

And the sorting continues on until the last two students are called. br br 

"White, Gregory" br br 

"GRIFFINDOR" br br 

and finally… Br br 

"Wyatt, Timothy" br br 

"RAVENCLAW" br 

Question 2:

I can feel and hear my stomach grumbling as Headmaster Dumbledore begins his speech. br 

"Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I will be brief due to the fact that I know that your stomachs are surely grumbling as is mine. Just a reminder to all students, the dark forest is forbidden to all pupils. You may eat." br 

And with that, food instantly appears on the table. The first years are awed by this while the older students are quite used to it by now. As I begin eating, I can't help but look Sirius' way. He's sitting with Peter, James and Remus again and I can tell he's having a blast chatting with them due to the fact that he couldn't seem to stop laughing. I love that laugh. I could listen to it all day, every day, and never cease to be entranced by his laughter. How I wish that it was I sitting next to him, the one that told the joke that's making him laugh like that. I sigh at the thought of it, as I always do and always have done since my 3rd year, when he first caught my eye. If only he'd dream of me too…

font b Sirius: /b /font 

James tells a particularly funny joke and the four of us all instantly burst in to laughter. If only Caroline was sitting beside me, laughing with us… now that I think of it, I don't think I've ever heard her laugh. She always looks so melancholy, so alone. God, I just want to fix that for her, I want to make her happy, I want to make her laugh, I want to be with her, make it so she's not alone. Hopefully this year all of Griffindor's classes are with the Ravenclaws, that'd be heaven. 1) Caroline, Caroline, and Caroline… 2) NO SLYTHERINS! But alas, that would never happen, simply a dream… A really good dream mind you! But still… just a dream. Snapping back in to reality, I continue conversation with the rest of the Marauders, and before long Lily and James are at it again. The whole "if you just wouldn't curse people just because you can" "well if I'm annoyed I have the right to hex someone" argument. And the next thing I know, Evans is asking us, "I heard something going on over in your compartment of the train… what happened?" James simply says, "Just those miserable Slytherin gits." "You didn't hex them did you?" I pipe in, "No, they were just going at it with that Ravenclaw girl, Caroline. Calling her a… a… mudblood and such." Lily glances over at the Ravenclaw table to catch a glimpse of Caroline. And gives a sympathizing look her way. "Those idiotic gits! She's sensitive as it is, without them starting on her already!" Curious I ask, "What do you mean… already?" "Oh, well, they taunt her like that at least once daily, I suppose it's because she won't stand up for herself, or maybe that hardly anyone else will stand up for her either. It's rough on her, I've talked to her about it in Herbology sometimes, nice girl she is." I had no idea, if only I could be there when they do that to her, protect her, be there for her… be a shoulder that she can cry on. Interrupting my thoughts, Moony adds, "They just don't know when enough is enough do they?" And of course, James just had to say, "We should just hex them next time we see them, that'll teach them." Thankfully, Lily just groans and storms off, surrendering for the time being. And soon Dumbledore once again begins to speak, "Prefects, please take your houses to their common rooms. And I bid you all, goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

**What the blind eye can't see .:.A Sirius Black Romance.:. Part 3**

font b Sirius /b br 

We're a week in to classes and I am already swamped. It seems as if nothing has changed in the pas 6 years, the professors still love to pile on the homework and torture us with it. I have 3 essays (2 due tomorrow), a star chart (due in 3 days) and I have to practice spells for transfiguration (I can't seem to get anything right in that class). And much to my dismay, the Griffindors didn't have any classes with the Ravenclaws today. br br 

Fed up with homework and a tired brain to boot, I exit the common room after hours of studying this and that. Not sure of my destination, I just roam around the hallways. Due to the fact that it's only 8:00 pm, I don't worry about evading the professors, or the caretaker for that matter. After wandering aimlessly for about 15 minutes, while watching some of the portraits along the walls, I trip over my own feet and fall flat on my face. Cursing myself for being so clumsy, I slowly start to get up. But before I'm even an inch off of the floor, I hear a high-pitched scream and I feel someone tripping over me. I mutter quick apologies as I turn to see what misfortunate soul ran in to me, and who I saw was none other than (you guessed it), the lovely Caroline. We sure had been running in to each other a lot lately. Our eyes lock for an instant, I could look into those enchanting purple eyes for all of eternity, just trying to sort out the mystery behind them. What a sight we must be, my lying flat on my face and a young beauty fallen over me, books everywhere and us, looking directly in to each other's eyes, as if bound together. But after a bit, Caroline makes to get up, breaking the magical eye contact. I get up faster than she does, so I offer my hand to help her. br br 

"I am so sorry, I uh… I was well, reading and I uh… didn't, I didn't see you there," she says, and looking around at the mess of books, parchment and wands, she continues by saying, "oh wow." br br 

"It's perfectly fine Caroline, it was my fault, if I just wasn't such a clumsy git…" I reply, hoisting her up as I speak. The very instant she puts weight on both feet, she goes pale and a pained expression arises upon her face. She nearly falls over once again but luckily I catch her in the nick of time and break her fall. Both of my arms are wrapped tightly around her and then I sling one of her arms over my shoulders. With difficulty, I help Caroline over to a nearby bench, where she can rest comfortably. As she sits, she lets out a small sigh of relief as her foot is relieved of pressure.

"You okay?" I ask with genuine concern. I can't believe I hurt her, unintentionally of course, but still… br br 

"Yeah, I just uh… think I twisted my ankle." Great, I not only brought pain to her petite being, but I actually injured her, br br 

"Okay, Let me help you up to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey can take care of that in a jiffy." br br 

She nods but then, looking around with sudden realization, whispers, "But… my, my stuff…" I completely forgot about all of that. With a sigh I quickly gather up her things and place them back in to her messenger bag along with her wand. Now I grab my OWN wand and go back over to where Caroline is sitting. br br 

"Here you go." Here you go? That's the best thing I can come up with! Sheesh! Way to impress the girl of my dreams. br br 

"Thanks" she says quietly. I once again sling her arm around my shoulders and wrap one of my arms around her waist (for support). Caroline winces and I hear her take a sharp intake of breath. This is obviously isn't going to work. I pause for a brief moment to consider the options and after a mere second's wait, I pick her up and carry her bride style. br br 

I hold her as if she's a porcelain doll, delicate and precious, and carry her to the hospital wing. Then Madam Pomfrey takes over and guides Caroline over to a bed. She then quickly shoos me away after giving 5 points to Griffindor for "chivalrous actions." I sure could get used to this whole "chivalry" thing, that's for sure. /font 

Results:

font b Caroline: /b br 

Oh wow, I never could've imagined such a splendid occurrence, it was marvelous, heavenly even. Sure my ankle hurts, it hurts terribly actually, but Sirius knew my name, he talked to me, he was worried about me, he CARRIED me! My euphoric mood nearly blocks out the pounding ache in my ankle but before long it comes rushing back. Madam Pomfrey returns with warm tea and she immediately begins work on my injured ankle. It turns out to be a slight, hairline fracture, but it's healed in no time at all. But of course, she demands that I stay the night due to the fact that I "need my rest." br br 

Now it's the next day and I'm back in class. I'm in transfiguration (with the Griffindors) and Professor McGonagall tells us to pair up to practice turning rats into parrots. And to my absolute surprise, Sirius doesn't pair up with one of his buddies, but I see him walking towards me, smirking. br br 

"How's the ankle?" In shock for a moment I just blinked a few times before snapping back to reality and answering him, "It's great! Madam Pomfrey can fix up a broken ankle in no time!" br br 

A sullen, concerned look suddenly appears on his normally laughter filled face and he asks once again, "Broken?" br br 

"Yeah." br br 

"Sorry…" he says, eyes downcast. br br 

"As much my fault as yours Sirius." There was a moment of awkward silence between us as I perform the transfiguration perfectly on my 2nd try. br br 

"Marvelous Ms. Frederickson, brilliant as always, 10 points to Ravenclaw." br br 

"How do you do it Caroline?" br br 

"Do what?" br br 

"Understand all of this." br br

"It's simple really, but I just seem to have an aptitude for it anyways," I reply as I watch Sirius' attempts at the spell. It almost hurts to see him trying so hard and his results to be a rat with florescent fur. "I could uh… help you with it sometime," I say, looking down and blushing ferociously, I hope he doesn't notice. "That'd be great Caroline." /font 


	4. Chapter 4

**Memo:**

br center img src"http/ background"http/publish.hometown. href"http/ target"top" img border"0" alt"Counters" src"http/counter. ALIGN"middle" HSPACE"4" VSPACE"2" /a script srchttp/counter. style"font-size:12" href"http/ target"top" font style"font-size:12"color"#666666" Counters /font /a 

http/ from: Incomplete by The Backstreet Boys

Music Source: again to rikkushirahime, brittanythegreat and also dancing-veela for messaging. I've got great ratings but only like 3 people have rated per quiz. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE RATE! Not to mention messaging, that's ALWAYS good. Once again, if anybody knows how to make it so that the apostrophes and quotation marks don't disappear, please please tell me!

Font c#6699CC b Sirius: /b br 

Caroline. She's… she's… she's going to help me. I'll get to spend extra time with her, get to know her better. It seems as if my heart will burst as result of excitement. I've been waiting for something like this to happen since my 4th year and now, it's finally coming to be. Sure, it's not a date or anything, completely platonic, but it's a start… right? I'll settle for friendship, it's better than nothing. And besides, as a famous quote says… love is simply friendship set on fire. Every good relationship starts with friendship. br br 

"What's your problem mate?" Remus asks. br br

"Yeah Padfoot, you've been acting all funny since the train ride here," James says, "oh I know, it must be a GIRL." br br 

"Nah." br br 

"SURE it isn't. Which one is it? Isabella Jenkins, not a bad choice, not a bad choice at all…" br br 

"Nope, not her… not that this has anything to do with a girl." br br 

"What are you saying? Is it a GUY!" my lifelong friends asks jokingly. I should've seen that one coming, I left myself wide open. br br 

"Why yes Prongs! As a matter of fact, it's… YOU!" Remus, James and I burst into uncontrollable laughter while Peter looks completely appalled. "Oh lighten up Wormtail, it's just a joke!" A sigh of relief washes over the mousy boy's face. br br 

Suddenly I become consciously aware of the time and I become panic stricken, "WAIT! What time is it?" br br 

"7:40, get a grip on yourself Sirius, what's the rush?" br br 

"Supposed to meet someone 10 minutes ago. Sorry!" I say, rushing out the portrait hole. br br 

James' only reply is a knowing smirk; nobody can conceal something from him, especially not something about a girl. br br 

img src"http/ border0 br br 

I head towards the empty transfiguration room with great haste. I head through the open door (now 15 minutes late) to see Caroline sitting at one of the empty desks, head in her hands. Hearing my arrival, she looks up and gives me a slight smirk. I beam as I realize that she had smiled, but it ends quicker than it began, and she's back to her normal, straight (yet still beautiful) face. br br 

"I… am SO sorry, the guys and I were talking and well… I lost track of time… sorry." br br 

"It's fine… at least you showed up, that's more than I can say about most of the others." br br 

Confused, I ask, "Others? What do you mean?" br br 

"Oh, it's nothing really, I guess people just enjoy asking me for some help and watching me get prepared and then never showing up. I'm used to it really," she says while pulling out a stunned rat from a cupboard in McGonagall's office, "I normally just leave after 10 minutes if they haven't showed…" br br 

Suddenly I'm furious, furious that people could be so heartless, that they would dare bring pain to Caroline, the least deserving girl in the world. But wait, what was that she said? I'M 15 minutes late, what makes me so special? Could it be that she… no, no… impossible. She was just being nice that's all. br br 

"Some people are just worthless gits, only a fool would ever bring pain to such a beautiful creature (Oh crap! Did I just say that aloud?), and I once again give my deepest apologies for my being less than punctual." br br 

What did I just do? How tacky was that anyways? Beautiful creature, yeah, Caroline IS a beautiful creature, but now I sound like some guy that seduces women with stupid lines. I GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF SIRIUS! DON'T LET ANYTHING ELSE SLIP! DO /I NOT I MESS THIS UP! /I br br 

Cheeks reddening rapidly, Caroline proclaims "And once again… it's perfectly fine." /font 

RESULTS!

B Caroline: /b br 

Me? A beautiful creature? He must say that to every girl he talks to, he couldn't have meant it, he couldn't have. Sarcasm! That's it, that HAS to be it. I Don't get your hopes too high now Caroline; you'll just get hurt. /I Why would he call me, Caroline, beautiful when I'm anything but? This is probably all a mistake anyways; he probably wasn't going to show up in the first place, but decided against it at the last second. He's just like all the rest of them. br br 

I You know that's not true… br br 

But it is br br 

Then why'd you wait? br br 

Because I'm naïve, that's why… I thought he'd be different br br 

But he is… he IS different /I br br 

Thoughts and questions keep swirling through my mind, never ceasing to confuse me even more. "Well we'd better get started hadn't we?" br br 

I coach Sirius through the transfiguration countless times before he finally gets it. And even then there tends to be a rat-tail still attached to the rump of the newly formed parrot. "Concentrate now, that's all you have to do… concentrate." br br 

And this time he overcomes the challenge, as there is NO rat-tail to be seen, just a brightly colored bird flying around the classroom. I quickly vanish it and turn to speak with Sirius, "Great job, you made so much improvement. If you ever need more help, feel free to ask," I say in almost a whisper. br br 

"Sounds great Caroline, is there anything that I can do to pay you back?" br br 

"No need, it was my pleasure," but half way through the word pleasure, Snape walks in. br br 

"If it isn't the blood traitor Black and…" br br 

"Not another word Snivellus." br br 

"Oh and look, there's his I girlfriend /I , Caroline, the little nerdy mudbl-" but he's cut off by Sirius chanting "LOCOMOTER MORTIS!" and Snape's arms and legs snap to his sides. br br 

"I. said. not. another. word." Sirius told Snape through gritted teeth as he kicks Snape's immobilized body between each word. "You. would. do. well. to. listen. when. I. tell. you. to. do. something." And with that Sirius lets out a great huff before mobilizing Snape once more. Sirius gives him one last kick before we leave him groaning in pain in the transfiguration room. br br 

I look back, and I suddenly have an idea. br br 

"Sirius?" br br 

"Yeah?" br br 

"I uh… came up with a way that you can pay me back…"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Part 5**_

MEMO:

a href"http/ target"blank" embed name"RAOCXplayer" src"http/media. type"application/x-mplayer2" width"320" height"302" ShowControls"1" ShowStatusBar"0" AutoSize"false" EnableContextMenu"0" DisplaySize"0" pluginspage"http/ More Music Videos Boys – Incomplete

a href"http/ target"top" img border"0" alt"Free Web Site Counter" src"http/counter. ALIGN"middle" HSPACE"4" VSPACE"2" /a script srchttp/counter. style"font-size:12" href"http/ target"top" font style"font-size:12"color"#666666" Free Web Site Counter /font /a 

body background"http/ src"http/ from wasn't going to post this up until tomorrow. But I'm bored so I'll just put it up now. Thanks to rikkushirahime for all of her help. Her quizzes are really good too! I think you guys will like this one, I think it's one of my better ones. PLEASE RATE! It's not that hard, just click a button, and then click another button. Not hard, not hard at all. Message me too! I like to hear about what you think of the quizzes and any suggestions you might have!

B Caroline: /b br 

I'm a genius in transfiguration and charms; Herbology, potions and history of magic come easily as well. Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, whatever it is… I can do it. Except for Defense Against the Dark Arts that is. I don't know what it is; I study technique and everything… I just have such a hard time in that class. Most of the class is ahead of me, which NEVER happens in any other subject. I try so hard and put extra hours in studying and practicing, but it's just hopeless, I can't do it. p 

And those Defense Against the Dark Arts spells can be useful, very useful. And not just against dark wizards. You can use them against other peers as well… if you catch my drift. p 

So I laid down my pride and I asked Sirius Black for help. Sure, I could have asked James Potter, he's sure good enough at it, but no, I asked Sirius, and I bet you all know why. I told him that that could pay me back for the tutoring in transfiguration. P 

Today was the first time he'd helped me. According to him, I need to forget about all of the technique, and just put my all in to the spell. Well, that's not exactly easy for me to do, so I didn't do too great. I managed the expelliarmus charm fine; I've done that before. Stunning was okay, but I could be better. And though I made a drastic improvement, I still can't do the impediment jinx, locomoter mortis or the shield charm for the life of me. p 

Now I'm making my way to the Ravenclaw common room. I climb through the entrance and curl up on one of the most comfortable chairs sitting by the fire. With an enormous yawn, I pull out a quill and parchment for my potions essay and immediately begin writing. After an hour or so the essay is completed and it's a foot longer than required. Pleased with my work, I pack it away in my messenger bag and go to bed. P 

I Two young kids, looking to be about 12 or 13 are cuddling on what looks like a very comfortable blue couch. The boy is handsome; he has very light blonde hair and green eyes. The girl is also very good looking with her beautiful, long blonde hair and mysterious light purple eyes. P 

"I… I love you Caroline," the young boy says. P 

"I love you too, Allen." P 

And with that, the boy named Allen gives Caroline a kiss on the forehead. She snuggles closer to him and looks up at him with a great big smile before resting her head on his chest. /I p 

With that, I wake with a start. I'm panting and dripping with sweat. I look out the window to see that the sun is just peaking over the horizon. P 

Knowing that I'll never get back to sleep, I take a quick shower and get dressed. I grab my old Lightning 260 broomstick before exiting the Ravenclaw common room. P 

Due to the fact that it's Saturday and early in the morning, the Quidditch pitch is vacant. Once there, I push off of the ground and close my eyes as I ride "sidesaddle." Wind whips through my hair and my mind is cleared of all thought. That's usually why I ride my broom, to clear my head; it's the only thing that works for me. p 

What was so nightmarish about that dream? Well… nothing really. It's the memories that came with it. Allen is a muggle that I met the summer after my 2nd year at "boarding school" (at least that's what I told him). We soon began dating and after a bit we fell in love. What can I say? We were instantly attracted to one another. It was perfect; I was happy… p 

Then I came home for the Christmas holidays. I decided to surprise him (big mistake) and show up at his house. I walked in, and there he was, with a blue-eyed bombshell saying, "I love you Trisha." I burst in to tears and ran out of the house, but before I did I yelled to him, "Fuck you Allen, fuck you!" I rarely cuss, so he knew how upset I was. "CAROLINE!" p 

He stopped by my house b a few hours later /b . My mom answered the door, "I don't know Allen, she's pretty upset… and in all honesty I can't blame her." "Please Mrs. Frederickson, I u need /u to talk to her." Sighing, my mom quickly got me. I came outside and Allen and I sat on the front porch. There was an awkward silence until I broke it. P 

"You two look great together…" p 

"Listen, it's just, you're always gone at that stupid boarding school." p 

"And that makes it okay?" My temper was rising.

"No, I'm sorry…" He sighed and began again, "I love you it's just…"

But I cut him off, "Really? Because it sure sounded like you love Trisha. Or are you lying to her too?" p 

"Caroline, please." P 

"Go to hell Allen." p 

Tears are now streaming down my face just thinking about it. I'm over Allen, but it still hurts knowing how he lied to me, how he betrayed my trust. I'm just so scared to get hurt like that again that it's hard to let people get too close. It sounds tacky, but it's true. It's partly why I have such a lack of friends; people sense my cold, aloof vibe and back off. P 

But Sirius, he seems different. I've never seen him with one girl let alone two. And he's just so kind and understanding. And there's more to him than meets the eye, I can see that every time I look at those brilliant brown eyes. I love that about him. No, Sirius isn't like Allen… Sirius isn't like Allen at all. Allen would never stand up for me. Allen would never pick up all of my stuff and carry me all the way to the hospital wing. Allen would never say that I'm a "beautiful creature" (no matter how cheesy it sounds). Allen would never help me with Defense Against the Dark Arts. All stupid Allen would do is ignore the bullies, leave my stuff and tell me to walk to off. All he'd do is say that I'm 'cute' and help me find a tutor. God I hate him… p 

And with that I go into a dive and speed faster around the stadium. And that's when I hear applause. And when I look over to see who's been watching me, I see wind-blown dark hair, enchanting brown eyes, and a face full of laughter.

Results:

B Sirius: /b br 

"I didn't see you at all at breakfast, so I came looking for you, I brought you some food." P 

I leave out the fact that I was worried sick that something terrible had happened to her. P 

"Oh, thanks," she says. P 

"What are you doing out here anyways?" p 

"Just clearing my head… couldn't sleep." p 

"Nightmare?" p 

"Yeah, sort of." p 

I can tell that she doesn't want to think about it, let alone talk about it, so I decide to change the subject once she's done eating. "Hey, I know what will cheer you up!" p 

"Really?" she says with doubt, "What would that be?" p 

And so I start tickling her mercilessly. She immediately bursts in to uncontrollable laughter. Oh that laugh, that sweet laugh, music to my ears. Caroline is trying to squirm away, but by now she's wriggling on the ground, helpless. P 

"Stop it Sirius!" she yells in between giggles, "SIRIUS!" P 

"Oh fine," I say, ceasing my attack, "told you that I could cheer you up!" P 

Caroline snorts and then says, "I am SO getting back at you for that!" P 

She begins chasing me around the school grounds, broomstick in tow. I eventually wear down and as I do, Caroline pulls out her wand. Suddenly, my legs feel like noodles and I fall to the ground. A jelly legs jinx, and a good one at that, what else could I expect from her. She laughs and plops down on to the ground beside me as the jinx wears off. P 

"Whew! That was fun." p 

"Hell yeah it was." p 

We both catch our breath and there's a long, awkward silence. I lie down on the grass and she follows suit. P 

"Caroline?" P 

"Yeah Sirius?" P 

"Not to sound rude or anything, but why is it that you're so devoted to class work?" P 

She pauses for a moment and then begins, "Well… being muggle born, I always believed magic to be a myth. So when my Hogwarts acceptance letter came, I was well, shocked. But after that wore off, I was excited, genuinely excited. Magic just gave me a whole new outlook on well… everything. I suppose it gives me faith, magic I mean, faith in the things that go unseen… such as hope, and love. But I think more than anything, it gave me the faith that one person really CAN make a difference. In the muggle world, my chances of that were slim to none. But so many more things are possible now that I'm a witch. If a small child can't reach something, I can retrieve it for them, even if I can't reach it myself. I can make a potion to make someone temporarily happy, when they'd never be otherwise. I can help a helpless person escape the clutches of a Devil's Snare when all hope is lost in their hearts. And I'm just so desperate to make a difference in this world, even for just one person, that I devote myself to learning magic. It sounds stupid, but that's just how it is for me." p 

We both had stood up and are now walking along the forest's edge. Now that she's finished, we stop walking and she immediately looks down. I lift her chin so that I'm looking right in to her eyes, "It's not stupid Caroline, that may be the deepest thing I've heard in my life." p 

She searches my eyes to see if I'm serious and realizing that I am, she looks down again and her cheeks redden rapidly. I suddenly have a strong urge to pick her up and kiss her, to feel those full lips of hers on mine. Not able to resist, I lift her chin once again and slowly lean in. We both close our eyes, an inch from each other's lips. P 

"HEY SIRIUS!" I hear Peter call as he comes running towards me. I pull away from Caroline and growl, "Hello Peter." P 

"What are you two up to?" P 

"Just taking a walk," Caroline tells him. P 

"Sounds fun, may I join you?" P 

"PETER!" It's James; thank god it's James. "GET OVER HERE!" P 

Peter runs off and James can be heard scolding him saying stuff like, "can't you see that they want to be alone you half wit?" and "what the heck were you thinking?" P 

"Well, I probably better go as well." Caroline says. P 

"Caroline…" P 

But she's already running towards the castle. I'll have to remember to strangle Peter later.


End file.
